You're So Compulsive
by Comet1998
Summary: I ain't Good With Summaries... Maka and Soul's Relationship worsens when Soul is compulsive about having sex with her. Will they find a way to work things out or will they split up for good? Rated M for Language and Lemon...
1. Wait Until Tomorrow

She wanted to escape it all. It was another night of meaningless sex.

Soul pulled his member out of his partner and lied beside her.

Maka sobbed lightly throwing the blanket over herself to cloak her naked form.

The truth behind all this is that Maka wasn't 100% about having sex on  
a (in most cases) daily basis. It makes her think of her father, only  
that Soul is very compulsive about sleeping with her. She wanted to be  
like her friends, who all found guys that can be very romantic, it  
wasn't about exchanging fluids or being in another's bed all the time.  
The most troubling part is that Soul can get very aggressive if Maka  
was to deny his request for another night in bed. It is rather vulgar  
that all Soul wanted was sex.

Soul and Spirit would bump fists or settle things over alcohol talking  
about what they do with the girls they spend the night with, Soul is  
never direct that it is Spirit's daughter that he talks about, but he would  
be shitfaced if he found out.

Anyway, Soul fiddled with Maka's ash blonde hair, "Why are you so silent?"

"I don't want to talk right now." Maka muffled her broken voice into a pillow.

"We'll talk after sex tomorrow."

"No, I don't want to Soul, give it a rest." Maka whispered.

"Did you say no?" Soul's crimson red eyes beamed at Maka.

"S-Soul." Maka said before Soul raised his hand. She was ready to take  
what was going to come to her but instead, he grabbed Maka by her hair  
and reeled her in to speak to her.

"I'm going out to drink with your father." Soul spoke into her ear.

She nodded silently and Soul got dressed in one of his best suits and  
stepped out of the house.

Maka didn't know what to do; she thought reading a book would be nice.  
She always had very bad memories of when she read a book Soul would  
coax her into undressing and... Forget it, why does she bother, Soul  
could be back anytime soon and alcohol will rile him up even more.

The glasses clanked together as Soul kicked his feet up on the table  
and Spirit had two strangers on both his shoulders.

"She always tells me to stop... 'cuz... it hurts." Soul slurred  
gulping down his 11th glass.

"They'll... stop saying that... phrase eventually." Spirit laughed  
asking for another glass.

Soul laughed right along with his equally drunk colleague.

"How... long have you been... with this... girl? I forget." Spirit grimaced.

"Hell, it's been... 2 months." Soul responded.

"It sounds... like the two of you... are fucking a lot… from all the… stories you tell me." Spirit said as  
his sunken eyes are covered by his dark red hair.

"Yeah, there are moments... where she asks... if we could just...  
settle down." Soul frowned. "Who... the fuck needs settling down...  
when there's... sex."

Maka rested her head on the book. She read it. The light above her was  
lit dimly as she fixed her hair, she usually would've went to Tsubaki  
or Liz to do her hair but it was late at night and she was sure that  
the two would be asleep.

Soul barged in stumbling towards the table.

"Wa'zat you reading?" Soul said under his drunkenness.

"Well, Soul I-" Maka said, she paused as Soul leaned against her,  
rubbing her shoulders slowly.

Maka was uncomfortable with Soul's actions; she tried to push him away gently.

Soul laughed lightly grabbing Maka's hand. "What'cha tryin' to do? Maka."

Maka didn't want to anger Soul, for she knew what would happen.

"Soul, I-I know what you're doing. You should sleep." Maka suggested.

"No, I don't... feel like... sleeping, unless you're with me." Soul  
whispered that last part seductively into her ear, taunting her  
almost.

Soul pulled Maka out of the chair. She tried to escape Soul's grasp,  
but she couldn't, Soul was holding more forcefully this time.

"Soul let go."

Soul didn't respond, he let his crimson red eyes meet her emerald green eyes.

Soul pushed Maka into the table. Her eyes widen as Soul turned from  
her and went into the bedroom.

"Wait until tomorrow." Soul grumbled.

Soul was different this time around; he would have just fucked her and  
left her crying by the table but, walking away new to her.

She sat in awe and could only think about what Soul said. "Wait until  
tomorrow." it rang in her head throughout the night as she crawled  
into bed.

Soul spent most of the next day angry; he was so frustrated with  
Maka's denial. She didn't really try that hard to stop him, but she  
was worried about his temper.

Maka wanted to ask her friends about hanging out later today but they  
were all busy, Liz and Kidd were going out on their 5 month  
anniversary, Tsubaki had plans on spending her evening with Blackstar,  
and Patty was sleeping in today so she couldn't talk to her. Dr. Stein  
was teaching something new to the students. Maka sat next to Soul. She  
was afraid he might make a very rude outburst related to her.

Soul smirked eying his partner who was reading as usual. He smiled as  
the class ended. Maka stood up and Soul gripped Maka's wrist leading  
her out of the classroom.

"Soul, I'm sorry." Maka whimpered as Soul tighten his grip on his partner's wrist.

He let go watching her rub her wrist. "Soul what did you mean by 'Wait until tomorrow?" Maka asked.

Soul turned away from her and walked away yet again. Maka was confused by Soul's new actions. She just stood there and watched him proceed down the corridor.

Soul sat down with his best friend Blackstar, he was practicing poses that he would perform along with a sly remark. Soul interrupted him and began to speak.

"Geez what's up with you today?" Blackstar said to his pouty friend.

Soul let out a sigh "Maka doesn't want me to have sex with her, I'm just dying to screw her again." Soul said fidgeting a bit.

"Lighten up, it doesn't have to happen all the time." Blackstar said.

"Well I enjoy sex, what do you and Tsubaki do?" Soul sneered.

"That's personal, and besides we don't have sex very often." Blackstar said. "I'm just saying, you don't have to do it all the time, maybe you should think about Maka's feelings too." (Oh no! Blackstar gave Soul good advice :V)

"Why should I care…" Soul said. He crossed his arms to his chest.

Maka sat with Tsubaki and Liz seeking their help in this situation.

"Well, you have to fight off Soul's advances soon." Liz said.

"But he gets so angry if I say no." Maka frowned.

"Maka you're not an object, try to reason with him, I'm sure he will listen. It's not like him to not incorporate your feelings into all of this." Tsubaki said.

"We've only been together for 2 months and for that first month he was so cool as he usually was, but then he thought of nothing but sex, its hard to handle that." Maka said holding back tears.

"I bet Soul is talking to Blackstar about this too." Tsubaki added.

"How do you know?" Liz said.

"They always talk about things." Maka said. "But, he also talks to my father."

Tsubaki sighed already knowing Spirit's womanizing nature.

"The two of them get drunk and Soul comes back wanting more." Maka said.

"You guys will figure it out…" Liz said.

**Sup guys, I'm sorry about what I'm doing with these characters (As if anyone ever minds). What I'm hoping is that guys like this story so far (Even though Soul is not acting in his cool nature) Murder me in the reviews people :) **

**Anyways, 'til next time! **


	2. You Don't Love Me!

Tonight seemed so much different from most other nights. Soul knocked  
over a shot glass from the counter; it smashed to pieces when it came  
in contact with the tile floor. Maka jumped a little to the smashing  
sound. Soul moved over to Maka. She sat on the couch pressing her  
thumb against the other nervously. She wanted to piece together how  
she would reason with her boyfriend.

"Hey Maka." Soul said leaning close to her resting his palm on the  
light blue couch cushion. She narrowed her eyes away from him.

Soul had a smile creep onto his face. "You wanna play this game with  
me? I can play it too." Soul whispered, he grabbed Maka's skirt and  
pulled it down slowly.

Soul didn't want to be crude about this, but he was already in a pissy  
mood for the day.

"No, stop it Soul!" Maka cried.

"I can't Maka-chan." Soul laughed.

Maka's skirt was already off. Soul raised her legs over his shoulder.

He zipped down his fly showing off his member.

He was ready to enter his partner until Maka's phone went off. Before  
she could grab it Soul reached out and put it to his ear answering it.

"Hi Tsubaki." Soul said.

"How are you and Maka doing?"

"Oh we're just fine."

"Are you sure? I hear crying." Tsubaki sounded concerned.

"We're watching a sad movie and Maka's crying her eyes out." Soul joked.

"Oh okay."

"He's Lying!" Maka shouted.

"Who was that? Was that Maka." Tsubaki said.

"No that's just the movie." Soul said putting his hand against his  
girlfriend's mouth.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow..." Tsubaki said. Soul hung  
up tossing the phone aside.

(She didn't even wonder why Soul had Maka's phone... *sigh*)

Soul leaned in forward to Maka's ear. "Maka, I love you."

"No you don't!" She yelled into his hand.

"I'm sorry." He smirked moving his hand from her mouth.

"No you d-" Maka said, Soul entered her making her pause.

Soul slowly thrusted into Maka and repeated this motion, increasing in  
pace after a few times.

"You don't... love me." Maka moaned trying not to give into Soul's movements.

"It sounds like you do." Soul laughed envying Maka's moaning.

"Sh-Shut up." Maka said.

Soul moved faster and faster. He pulled himself out of his partner and  
let his seed spill on the couch.

"Don't you ever deny my requests Maka." Soul looked to his partner.

Maka wanted to get away, she stood up, but Soul dragged her back down.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Soul's attitude changed quickly.

Maka didn't know what to say. She whimpered as Soul took off his jacket.

"I'm not done with you." He smiled.

"Soul..." Maka said. "Can w-we talk?"

"It better be important." Soul said.

"Do, we h-have to have sex all t-the time?" Maka said.

Soul grunted "Take off your clothes."

Maka shuddered at the demand and did what Soul said.

Finally Maka took off her underwear and Soul stood up. He took out his  
phone and readied the camera.

"What are y-you doing?" Maka asked.

"If you deny me again, you'll find out." Soul said taking a picture.

Maka really didn't want to figure out what he'd do with that picture.

"There's one last thing." Soul said smiling to Maka. He motioned for  
her to move towards him as he sat on the couch. "Suck it."

Maka nodded slowly and placed her tongue on the tip of Soul's member.  
Soul loved this feeling; he forced Maka down even further making  
himself reach the back of her mouth.

Maka continued to pleasure Soul he finally came. Soul pushed Maka off  
of him and released his seed onto her face. She shivered as the warm  
substance touched her cheek.

Soul stood up. He patted Maka on the head as she was his pet. "You  
were a good girl, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to clean  
yourself, you shouldn't smell like that tomorrow." Soul said.

He disappeared from her sight. Maka rolled into a ball and cried, that  
was all she could do right now, cry.

It was morning, Maka was on the couch in a new outfit, still trying to  
forget the things Soul did to her last night. She wore a light blue  
skirt that went along with the dark blue sweater. She still had the  
same black boots from yesterday. Maka brought her knees to her face  
and sobbed into them.

Soul walked by ready to head out the door. "C'mon. We have to go."

Maka stood and walked out the door.

She insisted on walking to the DWMA rather than riding Soul's  
motorcycle. Soul was a tad bit irritated but he let it go.

"Maka! What took you so long?" Patty yelled as Maka walked up the stairs.

Maka wasn't so happy to see anyone. She wanted to talk to the girls  
about last night and have them comfort her, but the bell rung.

Maka tried to sit somewhere that was distant from Soul but, she sat at  
their usual spot. She had her head on the desk watching Ox Ford ask  
Kim out yet again only to be turned down as always...

"But... please." Ox Ford would say.

"No! You're not rich, and that hairstyle is ridiculous!" Kim would say  
in return sending him a glare.

As class ended Maka went to talk to Tsubaki, Liz and Patty.

They all were at the usual spot they'd be whenever class was over.

"Maka you don't look too good." Tsubaki said.

"Did Soul listen?" Liz said.

"No, he didn't."

"I thought he did. Didn't the two of you watch a movie last night?"

"If you mean him having his way with and lying to you, then yes." Maka said a bit irritated.

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki said.

"I was crying because he was having sex with me yet again, and I tried to tell you he was lying to you, but Soul put his hand over my mouth." Maka frowned.

"I'm so sorry." Tsubaki said.

"I don't blame you." Maka said forgiving her friend.

Maka recalled the situation to her friends, they were all disgusted by what had transpired over the course of last night.

"Why would he do that!?" Liz yelled.

"That's horrible!" Tsubaki said putting her hands over her mouth.

Patty would've listened but she to busy looking for a date…

Soul, Blackstar and Kidd stood by the basketball court. They weren't playing a usual game of basketball; they were talking about their girlfriends.

"Soul, don't you think that's harsh?" Kidd said.

"I don't see why you guys are concerned. Maka is my girlfriend." Soul said.

"That may be true, but she is our friend as well, and by the sounds of it, you aren't acting like a boyfriend should." Kidd said.

"I don't give a shit Kidd. She's mine and that's all I care about." Soul said looking at the ground.

"Soul, that's vile and cruel! She isn't an object, she's a person." Kidd said.

"Soul, you should listen to Kidd." Blackstar added.

"Maka are you really sure you want to talk to him about it?" Tsubaki said.

"I have to." Maka said. "It won't stop if I don't."

Maka walked away from them knowing where to go to, the basketball court. Tsubaki followed her to ensure her safety.

Soul smiled to Kidd, he was sick of his opinions. She was his, he can do what he wants with is his.

He turned happily when he heard his name.

"Soul!" Maka shouted.

"What is it?" Soul called back. "Don't you see I'm busy, save it for tonight."

"I'm not saving anything for tonight!" Maka responded.

Soul's eyes widen, "Don't speak to me like that! Maybe you should come down."

Maka come forward to Soul Tsubaki was behind her.

"Soul, I'm…" Maka started off shaking about.

**That is all for now! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will update soon!**

**Anyways, until next time!**


	3. Welcome To Our Humble Abode

"I'm..."

"I'm leaving you!" Maka shouted clenching her fist looking downward,  
tears falling from her cheeks.

Soul shed just one tear, he wasn't doing this for same reasons Maka  
was, he was upset that she wanted to get from him, he could feel it.

"You're going away huh?" Soul smiled trying to retain his old 'cool' nature.

Maka nodded shakily.

Soul stepped forward; he continued to move closer to her until he  
stood so close that he have kissed her.

"You're leaving..." Soul trailed off, his hand crossed her face swiftly.

Maka stood there, not falling over.

"If you do go, then what about this?" Soul said waving the phone  
about, she forgot about the picture he took.

"I d-don't care a-about that." Maka said.

"Fine then." Soul smirked. He wanted to tease her so he put it away.  
"I send it whenever."

Soul was ready to hit Maka one more time as she kept ignoring him and  
staying silent. Soul's fist moved closer to Maka only to be stopped by  
the hand of Kidd.

"Soul, you will not continue to hurt Maka while we're all here." Kidd  
said battling to keep Soul's fist away from Maka. Maka turned away and  
ran.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO GO AWAY TO MAKA?" Soul's voice grew louder.

Maka continued to run until she disappeared from everyone's sight.

"That bitch, she'll come crawling back to me." Soul mumbled. He pushed  
Kidd away from him and went in the direction Maka went.

Maka tripped and fell. She pushed herself towards the large window  
outside a coffee shop. She drew her knees closer to her face and  
sobbed. What will she do? Where will she go? She can't go back to  
Soul, and her father is already a horrible suggestion. Beside if she  
went to live with her father, he would tell Soul about it, and how  
happy he feels that his daughter wants to live with him again.

Several guys walked by making awkward passes at her. She ignored that  
and the guys would snicker and walk away one by one.

Maka didn't want to stay outside; she went inside the coffee shop.  
There was not a lot of people in the store, there was music playing,  
she walked to the front table looking up, still tears coming from her  
eyes.

The boy onstage, played a soft melody on the black acoustic guitar. He  
wore a lovely black suit with a red tie to follow along, a black top  
hat rested on his light blonde hair. His green eyes caught onto the  
poor ash blonde girl sitting in the front row tears in her eyes.

He sang along with the guitar, both musician and instrument become  
one. The guy was pretty much around her age, and she stared at him as  
he stared at her. Her face was flushed with red and she turned away  
quickly, half-smiling.

The song came to an end and the audience applauded. Maka sat there  
silently. The boy bowed in response and stepped down from the stage.

He grabbed a seat next to Maka.

"Are you okay?" He said concerned.

"I-I..." Maka stammered.

"You don't have to tell me if it makes you feel uncomfortable." The boy said.

Maka sighed. She just met some random stranger in a coffee shop and  
she can't make out what to say to him. She wasn't infatuated with this  
guy or anything; it's just that she's... how to put it...

"I guess I should introduce myself before asking you questions." He  
said, removing his top hat. "My name is James; you already know that  
I'm a musician and a singer."

"I'm M-Maka." She said looking into James' emerald green eyes; his  
bangs sort of covered them.

"You have cuts and bruises on your face." James said.

"Oh, I should explain." Maka said becoming less tense.

Maka droned on to James about her relationship with Soul Evans and all  
the abuse and sex.

"That's horrible! Why didn't you leave sooner?" James gasped.

"I was afraid..." Maka sighed.

"Do you have a place to stay?" James said.

"Yeah, I can find a place." Maka lied.

"Are you sure?" James said.

"Yes I'm sure." Maka sounded a bit agitated getting up and leaving the shop.

James carried his instrument in its case, watching Maka leave.

Maka ran away from the shop, she hurried to the other side of town  
hoping maybe she could find a place to stay.

James was very concerned for the girl running around town trying to  
find somewhere. James was surprised that just so happened to be  
running in the direction of his house.

"Maka!" James shouted.

Maka twisted towards the blonde as he rose his right hand signaling a "hi".

"Why are you following me?" Maka asked cocking a brow.

"It's not like that, It just so happened that you wal- I mean ran in  
the direction that my house was." James said pointing to the medium  
sized, two-story home to her left (his right).

Maka sighed.

"I know you don't have a place to stay, you were running aimlessly  
about." James said walking pass her.

"Fine you got me, I lied." Maka sneered.

"No need." James moved to the door. "I have a spare room for guests,  
so that shouldn't be a problem, just try not to mind my older  
brother..." James sighed. "He's sort of a pervert." His shoulders tensed  
up.

Maka shrugged her shoulders and walked in the house after James' lead. "Welcome to our humble abode."

There was a person sitting at the table face planted on it. His long dark hair lied wildly spread on the table as well.

"I guess that's your brother." She sighed as the boy got up.

"Yes, he's a year older than me, but sometimes he acts so-"

"Look at you brother! You got yourself a girlfriend! Tell big bro all about it!" He said startling Maka as he put his arms around her and James.

"Actually, she's not my girlfriend, just a small acquaintance. Her name is Maka." James said lifting his brother's arms off of him. "I'm terribly sorry, Maka this is Alan."

Alan looked at the girl and examined her.

"The fuck happened to you?" He said.

"Language." James said scolding his brother.

Maka sighed. How many people would have to hear her story?

**What do you guys think! We'll see if Maka and Soul can get things back together, but for now, Its Maka, James and Alan will be there, there will be moments of… small lemon in the next chapter…**

**Anyways, until next time!**


	4. Chupra-fcking-cabra's!

"Fuck." The snowy haired teen sighed as he looked down at his phone  
leaving the glass on the table.

"She won't answer the god damn phone." Soul glanced at the number of  
times he tried calling.

"Whats the problem?" Spirit said removing his lips from the woman to his right.

"Me and my girl broke up, I'm trying to call her." Soul said.

"Tough break, there's still more of 'em out there." Spirit said.

Soul sighed, he was ready to drink his problems away.

"That's deep..." Alan frowned. "Y'know what settles me down after a  
sad day, a bar!" Alan trying to sound cheery.

"Ugh, maybe that wouldn't be bes-" Maka said before Alan dragged her  
and James out the door.

They stepped in front of the blue car. Maka gazed at the inside of the car.

Great, she was going to a bar. She was hoping that they weren't going  
to Chupracubra's...

...And there they were, Chupra-fucking-cabra's, she pouted a bit,  
asking if they didn't go. Alan cut her off, he dragged the two in and  
they weren't too familiar with the bar scene.

"Any place would be nice" Alan laughed to the waitress staring at her chest.

James sighed. He tugged Maka lightly so they could follow Alan over to  
the back. There was something about going to the back that seemed  
wrong, and there she saw the two men who hurt her for most of her  
life, Soul Evans and Spirit Albarn.

Maka grit her teeth, when Soul and Spirit stood. Spirit wanted to walk  
towards his daughter but Soul stopped him, he stepped up to bat. Soul in all his masochistic glory, smirked when his girl came back.

Maka stepped back a little when Soul inched closer to her. James stood  
in front of Maka blocking Soul from touching her.

"I know who you are Soul, what you're doing to Maka is horrible." James said.

Soul half-smiled now, evaluating James.

"Step aside from my girl you bastard." Soul grabbed James' tie and  
pushed him aside. Alan caught his younger brother and stood him up.

Soul grabbed Maka's back with his left hand and her ass with his  
right. He pulled her violently towards him, trying to match her eyes.

"Why'd you show up with those two clowns?" Soul smirked at Maka.

"Stop touching me!" Maka yelped biting Soul's arm.

"Bitch!" Soul cursed letting Maka go and then grabbed her by her pigtail.

Maka looked at Soul fiercly. "You're such a masochist." She growled.

"Masochist... Maka-chan, there's no need for name calling." Soul  
laughed bringing her mouth closer to his. He forced her to kiss him,  
driving his tongue into her mouth.

Maka was wondering why her father wasn't there stopping Soul. She  
hated his guts but she knew he wouldn't let this shit happen in front  
of him. Maka could see him, he was making out with the females sitting  
next to him. It made her sick.

Soul, still holding onto her hair, pushed her back.

"I loved that, didn't you?" Soul licked his lips.

James couldn't stand this, he was so gentleman-like, but he wanted to  
hurt Soul, but that would go against who he was. "Get off of her now."  
James yelled to Soul.

"Maka, what's with the blondie over there?" Soul raised his eyebrow.  
"Maka... you were fucking him were you?" Soul said wildly.

"No! H-" Maka started.

"I'm James, Maka is a friend. Stop hurting h-" James felt himself fall  
over to an empty table.

"Hey asshole!" Alan ran up, striking Soul on the back of the head.

He let go of Maka. She ran to James' side making sure he was alright.

"James are you fine?" Maka asked.

"Yes don't worry, we need to go." James said standing up.

He and Maka darted for the car. Alan pushed Soul back and ran out with  
them. They all hurried into the unlocked car. Alan realized he dropped the  
keys.

All of them panicked as Soul walk towards them. He held the key  
visibly in front of them.

"I'll give you this key, but let me speak." Soul sighed his voiced  
sounded muffled against the glass.

The brothers sighed and agreed. James opened his side of the door and  
took the keys, handing it to Alan so he could roll down the window.

"Fine, the floor is yours." James said.

"Oh, I'm not talking to you two." Soul drew his glare away from the  
brothers casting it on Maka. "Answer your phone later tonight; you  
wouldn't like the results if you didn't." Soul smiled resting his  
hands in his pocket.

Maka nodded slowly and they drove away.

Silence, there was just silence. No one said anything. Maka looked at  
her phone sitting in the guest room. She waited for it to ring.

Maka stood, looking at herself in the mirror. She was stunned at her  
look. She had cuts and bruises on her face and arm and she looked at  
the back of her skirt, seeing dirt on it.

(Hey! That rhymed!)

She sighed to herself. She  
felt someone's presence at the guest room door. She saw the mixed  
grey-green eyes watch her.

Maka jumped, pulling down her skirt, blushing. "Stop peeping at me!"  
Maka shouted.

"Sorry, Maka..." Alan scratched his head moving his jet black hair  
away from his grey eye.

"No, need to apologize; James told me about you, I guess it's my fault  
for not locking the door." Maka joked.

"You've been through a lot..." Alan said walking into the room letting Maka look at him entirely.

"Don't kill me for saying this but the blue outfit you're wearing  
makes you look pretty se- I mean gorgeous." Alan said.

Maka glared at Alan but blushed. She wanted to direct her eyes away  
from his boxers, which unsettled her, but it brought up a  
question. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Maka said looking at his  
bare chest.

Alan was fairly attractive, he was a tad bit taller than his brother,  
more muscular (even though she hasn't seen James shirtless). His  
mix-matched eyes sort of stood out to her.

James was more humble and collected, Alan... he was something else.

Alan looked at her again... 'How can I get her to sleep with me?' he  
thought. It was hard not to think about getting laid if there was a  
girl like her living under the same roof as he.

Oh, he could imagine, leaning in lifting the petite girl, holding her,  
lying her down on the bed, leaning over top of-

"Hey! Hey!" Maka shouted.

Alan opened his eyes. Maka was in his arms. She looked at him, almost  
frightened.

"Sorry, I got out of hand..." Alan sighed to himself. Laying the girl  
back on the bed.

"I made things, awkward, I should go. Alan said closing the door behind him.

Maka blushed a little, watching the older brother leave. The hell was that about?

Maka opened her eyes, the phone was ringing. She answered quickly,  
knowing it was Soul.

"Hello, my Maka, y'know it was pretty lonely without you here right?"  
Soul frowned holding his phone to his ear.

"What do you want to tell me?" Maka asked.

"Don't skip school tomorrow. Our friends wouldn't look too well if you  
didn't, but I do have company over right now if you want to talk to him." Soul said..

"Who's there with you?" Maka asked concerned.

"Just your father, I told him that I'd call you, he is so desperate to speak to you." Soul said looking over at Mr. Albarn looking away slowly from the woman on his lap.

"My Maka!" He singsonged, motioning towards the phone.

Soul pouted as Spirit snatched to phone to start a conversation with his daughter.

"Maka are you fine!?" Spirit yelled into the phone.

"Never been better." She spoke sarcastically into the phone.

Totally not sensing the sarcasm, Spirit sighed in relief knowing his precious Maka was safe. That was true and all, but she was not fine, no not because of the brothers but her father and Soul.

**Well I'll leave it there. I wanted to answer some reviews…**

**8kelawolf8: **_**It's not like I'd kill you if you really meant it.**_

**Guest and Yoai lover12: **_**I can't lie to you, that will happen, but It will take time for them to get used to each other. **_

**Maka: Hey! Me and James are totally used to each other!**

**James: I don't know anything about you, besides your masochistic ex!**

**Comet1998: Stop throwing "Masochist" and any other variation of it around! **

**(Damn, that word makes me think.)**

**Maka: And what if we don't?**

**Comet1998: I can make Mr Evans sweep you off your feet and you'll be madly in love! *laughing* I think SnowTamashi Ai would enjoy that! **

**Hatter Quicktype: *Singing* **_**Oh no there ain't no rest for the twiste- *Maka Coughs* sorry 'bout that. **_

**Hate it? Love it? Don't give a rat's ass about it? Review! I might respond to the reaction you guys give my story. (This little skit thing could catch on.)**

**Maka: Anyways, until next time!**


	5. Don't Be Late

James sat upright, trying to think straight. His brother stepped in feeling down. "What's gotten to you know?" James said looking up from the papers on his desk. "Well, if you must know I was... trying to bone our guest..." Alan mumbled, moving his eyes to the opposite side of James. "W-what? Why would you try something like that! Did you not here anything she said? This isn't the right time for that." James frowned.

The conversation with Soul was pretty much wrapping up, Maka tried her best not to let Soul's constant teasing get to her. Maka hung up after Soul ended the teasing saying "Don't be late." Maka was so tired, she fell asleep, waking up the next morning, and it was 7:12. That was good; she needed to be there around nine. There was a sweet smell in the house. Maka slowly moved down the stairs. She motioned into the kitchen watching James prepare breakfast. He wore a white suit this time with a red flower pinned to it, there was a white tie sinking in with the white undershirt.

She placed her elbow on the counter, slouching a bit. "Is it cool if I ask you something?" Maka asked looking down at the white tile floor.

James turned, flipping the pancake. "Go ahead, shoot."

"I needed someone to assist me in going to the DWMA." She sighed.

James was silent for the while; she was a student at the academy?

He looked back to the pan. "Sure, are you a weapon or meister?"

"Pretty much both." She answered. "But I'm better off a meister."

James nodded. "That's cool." He silently said. "Do you have a weapon part-" Alan erupted into the kitchen.

"What's taking so fucking long dude!?"

James sighed. "First, watch your language."

Alan sighed. "Sorry."

"Two, the pancakes are almost done." James said.

Alan looked over the small amount of batter, along with the giant stack of pancakes on a plate.

"Hey, do you guys have any clothes I could change into?" Maka asked.

Alan rushed to a room upstairs, almost like he was waiting for the words to come out of her mouth.

"Why's he in a hurry?" Maka asked.

"He told me about a really cute dress that he thought you should wear." James said.

"Is it revealing?" Maka asked starting to sound angry.

"I've never seen it. He said it was one of his old girlfriend's dresses that she left behind. I never understood why she left it." James placed the finished pancake atop the others.

Alan stepped downstairs opening the large container so bashfully.

"Maka wait until you see the dress! You'll regret thinking about killing me for last night!" Alan said digging through the amounts of clean clothes.

Finally, he pulled up something red. He opened the dress handing it to Maka. She didn't see what was so special about it.

"Go on, go on! Try it on." Alan said almost hurriedly.

"Well not in front of you." Maka scoffed. She went upstairs. "I'll lock the door this time."

It had been about twenty minutes. Alan was so impatient to see the girl in this dress. James could sense that. He finished all the pancakes resting the plate on the table.

"I wanted to ask if she had a weapon partner…" James said to his brother.

"I'm pretty sure she does, if she goes to the academy." Alan said. "Besides, you never really took time being a weapon."

"Father always wanted us to be a good weapon pair." James sighed. "But, of course we denied following his footsteps and moved to Death City."

"Yeah…" Alan said but someone walking down the stairs caught his attention.

Maka walked down the stairs, she was a different person, (in the looks department) she even undid the two braids and let them down, straightening her hair. It was like Alan's but totally more straight and not wild.

"When did this beautiful stranger get into our house?" Alan laughed. James and Maka shot him a look.

"Well, in my opinion, Maka you look gorgeous." He said.

The dress wasn't too tight or too loose, it fitted her perfectly ending just a little over her knees. Maka looked down and blushed. She curtsied a bit.

"So with that aside…" Alan said.

"Yes, we may eat." James finished answering the unasked question.

Alan dogged down his food as James and Maka slowly at their food.

After the almost silent breakfast Alan looked at James. He was trying to work the confidence to ask Maka about her weapon partner, but he never spoke up.

"James wants to know if you have a weapon partner, and if you don't have one, he'd love to be your weapon partner." Alan looked at his brother who drove his face on the table hiding the deep red.

"I'm sorry but I do have a partner. I'd like to leave him, but…" Maka started off.

The standard grey-green eyes looked to the lowered green eyes that looked to the saddened green eyes. (If that confused you, Alan looked to James as he looked at Maka)

"Sorry if I troubled you by asking." James said standing to collect the plates. He brought them into the kitchen.

Maka crossed her arms on the table and rested her head on them. "What time is it?" She asked.

Alan looked down at his wristwatch "7:47." Alan said.

Maka stood. She watched James walk back into the room and she dragged him out the door. "C'mon lets go."

Alan sat there wondering. "What did she mean by 'I'd like to leave him'?" He shook his head. He also didn't know where they were going.

The two blondes walked in the same direction from the day they first met, James smiled at the coffee shop that introduced them in the first place. He felt something tug his sleeve. He looked down slightly towards Maka (him being a little taller than her).

"You didn't trouble me earlier; it's just that my weapon partner is…" She was hesitant to say his name. "It's Soul."

James turned away from her. That name Soul, it always bounced around in his head. It was like a stain, irritating, troublesome, and hard to get rid of.

"I never knew you were a weapon…" Maka sighed.

"Don't worry yourself." James said. He looked down at the pavement.

"It's funny." Maka said changing the subject.

James looked at her.

"It sort of feels like we're on a date. I mean the both of us are dressed like this, and we're walking together." Maka turned hiding her red face.

"Only thing missing is the fancy restaurant." James chuckled softly.

The two were silent when they got to Shibusen, it was pretty much the same as it was always today.

**I might as well clear this up a little. Of course there will be Maka X James but the thing is will it last? Would it be a romantic relationship or a friendly relationship? All that lies on what I choose…**

**Now to answer some reviews!**

**Hatter Quicktype: **_**Thanks, I know the skits would be a good way to end a chapter. I can't even decide on what path to take, so I'm always thinking it over in when writing a chapter.**_

**Soul: Tell 'em you'll choose me to be with Maka.**

**James: Not after everything you did to her! **

**Comet1998: You guys stop. I need to think this one through… **

**Soul: What If I changed my ways?**

**Comet1998: We'll have to see now won't we?**

**SnowTamashi Ai & SoulKitten: **_**I don't know if Maka and Soul will get together, but I'll still have the small moments of teasing between them. **_

**Soul: Anyways until next time!**


	6. Is He From Here?

The duo walked up the stairs; they found all of Maka's friends waiting for her.

Maka was thinking of the threat Soul made to her. "Our friends  
wouldn't look to good if you didn't" She was fearful for the while.

Dropped jaws were the response as the ash blonde they knew as Maka  
came into vision.

She smile waving to her friends, she watched Soul stare at her.

How could the girl that left, looking teary and hair ruffled one day  
come back so... so cute!? Soul looked at James now. His yellow bangs  
cover his green eyes as he and Maka strode towards the group.

They stopped.

"Look at you Maka!" Tsubaki cried happily. She embraced her friend.

Everyone complemented Maka, except for Soul.

"Who's the suit?" Black*Star said looking at James.

"This is James." Maka said smiling at him. "He sort of helped me out,  
that's all."

"I'm glad to meet you guys." James reached his hand out. "I ran into  
your friend as I was performing at a coffee shop. She looked extremely  
sad and I asked if she had a place to stay."

James shook hands with everyone but Soul.

"She told me she did but, really didn't and I let her stay at my  
place. My older gave her the dress." He smiled at Maka.

"That's a nice thing to do." Kidd smirked to the blonde.

Soul cringed; he looked to his partner and grabbed her hair, not rough  
but gently, running his fingers through it. He felt like he was  
falling in love again.

"You really took the threat seriously…" Soul laughed.

Maka frowned. She wanted to say what she was thinking, but Soul embraced her. Maka  
was caught by surprise.

"Soul..." Maka whispered. "I-I... was thinking of having a new weapon partner."

Soul smiled faintly. His grip tightened. "Who would it be? Maka-chan."

Maka reached her hand behind her. James looked at her hand. Was she  
signaling him to turn into a weapon? She never used him as a weapon before.

Maka shook her hand waiting for  
James to change. James closed his eyes and sighed; he was in the girl's hand. She  
stumbled at the weight of this new weapon. He was a hammer, just about  
the same length of Soul's scythe form. The metal was a sleek grey,  
it's cylinder shape held one of Jame's green eyes on the side. The  
handle extended down from under the middle of the metal, its color was  
black.

She broke out of Soul's hold. Soul laughed at Maka, trying to handle  
the new weapon.

"Are you serious?" Soul watched his partner struggle.

"S-shut up!" She swung the hammer at Soul. He simply touched it and it  
didn't hit him. He pushed Maka back, she fell on her butt. Soul  
sighed.

"Maka, don't ruin your good looks. I want James to fight me." Soul  
looked at Maka. "Weapon versus weapon. Come on out you bastard." Soul  
looked at the hammer change back into the well-dressed gentleman.

Soul motioned to the boy, grabbing his tie.

"Land the first strike." Soul smirked waiting for James to attack.

"Fighting is not the right behavior for a gentleman." James said.

Soul drove his knee into James' gut. "Gentleman my ass!"

James coughed and looked up at the crimson eyes.

"Well, aren't you going to attack?" Soul growled.

James' head shook side to side. He felt the fist hitting his face. He  
did it again and again.

"Stop it Soul!" Maka cried.

"That's enough!" Kidd pulled Soul off of James, with Black*Star assisting.

"James! Stop hurting yourself!" Maka cried wrapping her arms around  
him moving in front of him.

Blood dripped from James' nose. He had bruises on his face and he  
closed his eyes. Maka was trying to stop him from standing back up,  
but he got up.

He was groggy. He stumbled towards Soul, his hand becoming a hammer.  
He stood face-to-face with him; James made a weak strike at Soul's  
chest and collapsed.

Soul just laughed. He placed his sneaker on James' head, softly  
scuffing his yellow hair. "C'mon get up. You little fucker." He  
teased.

"Stop it." Maka said furiously shoving Soul away from the unconscious James.

Maka turned the injured boy over and gazed at him. He looked pretty much dead.

"Someone, get Nygus." Maka sniveled kneeling beside James.

Patti gave a salute pose and went searching for Nygus, Liz followed her too.

Maka stayed close to James as Kidd and Black*Star scolded Soul for his  
harsh actions.

"You said it was almost like a date..." Maka said to the strewn body of James.

She lifted his hand and locked her hands with it.

"Maka." James whispered.

"Huh? James." Maka smiled looking at James, he smiled in return.

"I find it hard to say... but, I love you." James blushed a little.

Maka's turned face, she liked James but, love, it was different. Maka  
held James' hand and James pecked her on the cheek, he removed the  
flower pinned to his shirt and fixed it in Maka's hair.

(I was  
thinking of the lyric "I kissed you on the cheek gave you flowers out  
of season" link for song down at the end of the chapter)

Finally Liz, Patti returned with Nygus. Nygus examined the boy.

"Is he from here? I don't remember seeing him." Nygus said.

"No he's not from here. But can you register him?" Maka responded for James.

Nygus lifted the boy but he assured Nygus that he could get up. He  
struggled but he rose to his feet. And Nygus helped him to the school infirmary.

James wasn't in critical condition; he just had bruises and a broken nose that's all.

It didn't take long before James was cleared to leave. Maka smiled at him.

James rubbed the bridge of his nose smiling back. "You asked for me to be registered into the academy?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Maka frowned.

"No, of course not, I was making sure that that actually happened. Where do I start?" James questioned.

He only heard of the DWMA, he never knew anything else about it. Maka dragged him into Professor Stein's classroom. Maka noticed that Soul wasn't there yet. She told James to sit in his seat for now.

James was very confused, not only did he find himself a student in the DWMA he was (in a way) at war with Soul. Today wasn't his day.

Professor Stein twisted the screw in his head, sitting in the chair backwards as always.

"It has come to my attention that we have a new student. James is it?" Stein said.

James stood up nervously, making himself known to everyone. Black*Star couldn't handle James receiving all the attention, he yelled out loud trying to stand out to everyone.

James sighed as he sat back down.

**Time to answer to some reviews!**

**PotatoShavings: **_**I'll try my best to make these chapters longer. This chapter would have been longer but I stayed up 'til 7 in the morning overthinking segments in this chapter. **_

**TheQuietAuthor: **_**Will I can happily oblige to that.**_

**Alan: *Smirks* Oh Comet1998 start writing the next chapter! I want my MeXMaka moment to happen soon!**

**Comet1998: Shush! It's 7:36! I'm not ready to that yet… I'm sleepy. **

**Hatter Quicktype & SnowTamashi Ai: **_**Yay! James is a hammer! **_

**(Link for Song with the lyric) **** watch?v=uKEouqlNtkk**

**Alan: Anyways until next time. **


	7. Another Fight & Sleep Tight

James shuddered when Professor Stein worked his scapel into the  
already dead bird.

"Maka... is this legal?" James whispered.

"I'm pretty sure it isn't. Seeing as though that is a rare bird." She  
replied silently.

James was overall relieved that Soul wasn't here, maybe he'd skip class.

James was so happy when the bell rung. Stein looked up from the bloody  
stockpile of organs as the bell sounded.

"You are all dismissed." Stein said. "Hold it James; I need to speak with you."

James gulped looking at the mad scientist as he stuffed the organs  
aimlessly inside the bird.

"Yes, sir." James said.

"I'd like to know a few things if you mind." Stein said tilting his head.

"Sure."

"How did you find yourself here in the DWMA?" Stein twisted the screw.

"Uh, well. Maka asked me to come here with her." James replied  
scratching his head.

"That explains why Miss Albarn is waiting." He directed his attention  
to the girl sinking under the desk.

James laughed faintly.

"Also, are you of weapon blood?"

"Y-yes." James tensed a bit.

"I'll have to decide on who your meister will be..." Stein trailed  
off, Maka stood up quickly.

"Professor Stein, please let me be James' meister." Maka began to walk  
down towards them.

"Isn't Soul already your weapon partner? You two do have a special  
'bond' after all."

Maka really couldn't call it a bond anymore after all the fucked up things  
that had happen between them.

"Please Professor. I want to switch partners." Maka pleaded.

Stein let out a sigh. "Perhaps I can give you two a chance. Let's see  
your weapon form James."

James became a hammer again. Maka started to struggle holding him up.

"It's only the weight, Professor Stein." Maka grunted.

"No that's not it." Stein reassured the girl. "Your wavelengths aren't  
matching."

"Fine we'll work on it!" Maka happily said still struggling.

"You'll have to practice." Stein looked to the doorway. "You are dismissed."

Maka and James left the classroom.

"I should start introducing you to my friends." Maka said tugging James' arm.

"I would be delighted." James smiled.

Maka dragged him to the area where she and the other girls were always  
hanging out.

"Oh, Maka you still look gorgeous!" Patty yelled to her.

Maka forgot she was in the red dress.

"James this is Tsubaki." Maka said pointing to the black haired girl smiling.

"That is Liz, and over there is Patty." Maka said pointing to the  
older sister and then to the younger sister.

"Hi." Liz said with an almost bored expression plastered on her face.

"Hello!" Patty yelled cheerfully.

James smiled to the girls.

"It's great to meet you all." James said.

Black*Star shot the ball into the hoop.

"YES! SEE I TOLD YOU I COULD DO IT!" Black*Star hollered.

"You should think again." Kidd caught the ball and shot it back into the hoop,

Soul sat on the bench. How could she ditch him, the weapon she made a  
death scythe, for some... some. Damn he couldn't describe James. He  
was tired of him, Soul only wanted to get back with Maka, maybe... he  
could try to actually love her like he did before.

"Soul! Hey Soul!" Kidd said. "You're thinking of trying to get Maka back, huh."

"Yeah, I feel like shit without her." Soul said looking at the ground.  
"I really had plans for her."

"What would that be?" Kidd looked at Soul.

"The usual, what else. I'm so eager to just fuck her again." Soul sighed.

"It's vulgar talk like that that makes Maka so upset! You need to  
learn how to control your needs!" Kidd said.

"I don't care, Kidd." Soul smirked.

"Soul…" Kidd sighed.

Soul discarded what Kidd was about to say, he pulled out his phone and  
put it in his face.

"What the- Soul!" Kidd said, his nose soon gushed blood.

Soul chuckled staring into the image.

"Soul, that's sick!" Kidd said trying to get the blood off his face  
with tissue.

"I threatened Maka that I'd send it to everyone, but I didn't. I don't  
know what's holding me back." Soul put his phone away.

"Maybe you actually care about her?" Kidd suggested.

"Maybe..." Soul said.

…

"You two should date!" Liz said to James and Maka.

James smiled feverishly and Maka turned away blushing.

"Uh, um." James scratched his head.

"Maybe..." Maka rubbed her arm.

"Stop acting like that you two." Liz smiled. "Are you guys afraid of  
what Soul might think?"

"O-of course not." James said trying to smile.

"It would... piss him off though."

"Why are you so worried? James has your back." Liz shot a look at James.

"B-but a gentlem-"

"Forget the gentleman stuff." Liz poked the blonde on his forehead.

"You need to defend Maka, think of that." Liz said. "We don't want to  
see her hurt and neither does you."

James completely agreed with Liz. He couldn't stand seeing Maka hurt,  
so he would have to gain the strength to fight.

"Well, I guess we could go on a date..." James looked towards Maka.

"Sure." She put both her arms around his right arm.

"Will you introduce me to the guys?" James said.

"Oh yeah, we'll do that soon." Maka said.

"But first, the 'fight' earlier was downright awful." Liz glared at James.

"Well..." James said. "... What will I do?"

"You ought to use that hammer hand of yours and bash the bastard on  
the head." Liz stated.

"Uh... okay." James didn't sound so sure.

"Take it from a weapon like me." Liz smirked.

James sighed. Sure he'd defend Maka if she were to be harmed. But...  
how would he go about this?

Kidd and Black*Star walked up to the group of girls and James.

"That's Kidd, Shinigami-sami's son and our OCD freak." Maka joked.

Kidd sighed, not even trying to look at Maka. He remembered that  
horrible picture Soul showed him.

"And that's Black*Star." Maka said pointing to the blue-haired boy trying to pull off his "I'm a God" gimmick.

Maka didn't need to explain who Soul was.

"What are you guys doing?" Kidd said looking at Liz lecturing James on  
being tough and showing no fear.

"If James here is going to fight he'll need some words of encouragement."

Kidd sighed again.

"Have a little faith in him." Tsubaki said.

"I don't have faith whatsoever." Kidd said irritably. "James, are you  
willing to fight?"

James gulped. He couldn't back out and say no. "Yes."

"Fine then." Kidd said. "I should tell you that Soul is on his way. He  
said 'he wasn't done'. This mostly retains to you, James."

"Okay how soon?" James said.

"I don't know these things." Kidd sighed. "Well, never mind here he comes now."

"That fucking son of a bitch thinks he can take my Maka." Soul  
grumbled to himself.

James had his fist change. He was ready this time. Soul moved closer  
to James hands in his pockets.

James was ready for the attack but, Soul walked pass him.

"What the-" James watched the crimson-eyed masochist (there goes that  
word again) pass by and put his arm around Maka.

"You'll never fight for her, will you?" Soul said playing with her hair.

"Y-yes I will fight for her." James said readying his hand.

"Then try and stop me, or let me do this." Soul said putting his mouth  
against Maka's neck and bit her gently.

Maka moaned a little from the sudden action, her cheeks went pink.

Something snapped inside the gentleman. He didn't know what, but he  
felt very angry. His eyes grew wide and he quickly lunged at Soul.

"Get the fuck off of her!" He shouted before bashing the hammer  
against Soul's head.

Soul found himself sprawled on the ground.

"That actually hurt." Soul chuckled.

James watched the weapon pick himself up and grew a blade from his arm.

"Soul, you're a no good bastard! You don't deserve to be with Maka,  
not as a weapon, and not as a boyfriend!" James called out.

"Like I give two shits about what you have to say." Soul ran up to  
James bringing his blade close to his face. James blocked it off with  
his hammer hand and swung at Soul.

He ducked down evading the attack.

The two threw attacks at each other blocking and evading. Soul's blade  
cut James' arm.

"C'mon James." Maka said watching the two fight.

Kidd smiled a bit. "Maybe I should have faith."

Liz sneered at Kidd. "I told you he needed words of encouragement."

"Well, seeing Maka being treated like that really got him worked up."  
Kidd sighed.

Patti's mind was elsewhere (as always).

James swung his hand into Soul's face once, to the right, then left,  
right. Soul head-butted James and he backed up.

James had a lot on his mind, perhaps he hoped he would be in good  
shape for his date with Maka.

Stein observed this fight from afar.

"There's something I don't know about this boy." Stein said.

…

"What am I to do?" Alan said to the stranger sitting adjacent from him.

"Your brother sounds like a sweet guy." The girl said handing him a glass.

Alan sipped it a little. He shivered. He doesn't like alcohol but the  
drink is just so tempting.

"He pretty much found himself a girl, I'm glad." Alan said.

"What about you?" She asked narrowing her brown eyes at him.

"I guess I'm not looking for anything too serious, but I'm willing to  
hang out and date." Alan sighed.

(Just letting you all know what Alan was doing)

…

James and Soul panted as they continued to attack one another.

Soul and James finally gave out and knelt to the ground.

"What might be the problem here?" Stein said startling the group.

"You see..." Kidd said. "James and Soul are having a 'Maka feud' so to  
speak." Kidd bended his index and middle fingers to put the quotations around Maka feud.

"That's interesting." Stein looked down at the ash blonde.

Maka sighed. It's time to explain to Professor Stein...

(It never ends does it?)

Soul collapsed on the ground as James tried to stand.

"That... shows you." James said.

He ran his hand through his hair and fixed his suit.

Not a lot of blood from both the boys, but they otherwise they were fine.

James sat upright; he his head was throbbing a bit.

"Sorry for the language I used." James apologized.

Maka sighed, breaking from her story-telling. "That's James for you."

…

James and Maka were heading back to James' place, he looked at her. "Are we serious about the date?"

"Of Course!" Maka said.

"Where should we go then?" James asked Maka.

"Maybe we should go to that coffee place, we first met at." Maka suggested.

"That sounds nice, besides their open late today." James said.

The couple stepped into the coffee shop and took a seat somewhere around the middle of the shop.

"I guess what I did to Soul was pretty cruel, even though he deserved it." James said.

"No. not at all." Maka said.

"Well…" James said looking down at the table.

"How may I help you two?" The waiter said with a notepad in his hand.

"Oh!" James said scrambling for his wallet. "I'll have a decaf… and the lady…" James looked at Maka.

"I'll have a cappuccino with a little bit of sugar, thank you." She responded.

"Okay, would you two like anything else?"

"No, we're fine." James said.

The waiter nodded and went to fetch the coffee.

James sighed before the waiter came back with two steaming cups in his hand.

"Here you go." He handed the cup in his left hand to Maka and the one in his right to James.

"Thank you, how much would that be?" James said reaching into his wallet.

"Please, it's on the house. Our boss really appreciated the show yesterday." The waiter said.

"That's extremely kind, but please take this." James handed a ten dollar bill to the waiter.

"Thank you." The waiter smiled.

"You're too much of a gentleman." Maka said.

"I hope there's nothing wrong with that." James laughed.

"No. There isn't." Maka nudged him on the shoulder.

The two sipped from the cups. James sighed.

"Well, I hope I didn't cause you much trouble…" Maka said.

"For what?"

"You know, Soul and all."

"I'm not the slightest bit worried anymore." James stirred his coffee.

Maka looked to James at her left, mixing his coffee.

"I can tell you're flustered." Maka looked at his hand as it stopped stirring.

"Why so?" James said.

"You are nervous about your feelings for me. I know you said 'you loved me' and gave this flower to me, but you don't know how to handle dealing with a situation like this." Maka touched the flower in her hair.

"Yeah, that's basically it." James sighed.

Maka pulled James in for a kiss. James pecked Maka on the lip and they embraced each other.

…

Alan finally came home kicking his shoes aside and sat on the couch.

"Great, now I have a date with Jessica tomorrow." He sighed noting that down in his phone.

He slept on the couch for a while and it was 7:43.

Maka and James finally got in around 8:31.

Alan hopped up scolding the two. "What took so long!?"

"Sorry, me and Maka were on a date." James said.

James bid the two goodnight and went to his room.

"He doesn't look too good." Alan said.

"He got into a fight with Soul." Maka responded.

"Oh, the guy with the white hair?" Alan said.

"Yeah."

…

James felt someone shake him.

"James are you still awake?" Maka asked him.

"Yeah."

"I was going to ask if I could sleep with you." Maka said.

"What do you mean?" James' face went red. He turned to the girl; she wore pajamas that Alan 'insisted that she should wear'. They okay, a matching purple and white striped shirt and pants. The stripes went down and it wasn't revealing.

"Nothing sexual." She glared at James. "I just thought I could sleep by you, that's all."

"Sure." He yawned turning over. She slept right next to him, her back facing his back.

"Goodnight James."

"Sleep tight Maka."

**Aww… Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter… Time to answer to some reviews.**

**TheQuietAuthor: **_**Of course, Alan is a weapon. What weapon he is… I don't know. And thanks, I hope I didn't ruin Soul x Maka for you entirely. :)**_

**SnowTamashi Ai**_**: Yeah, I'm glad I gave him the courage to fight in this chapter.**_

**PotatoShavings: **_**There's no pressure. **_

**Hatter Quicktype: **_**Well he had a better fight this time and that's good. **_

**Kidd: Well if Maka wasn't there James would've been pretty much dead. **

**Liz: Don't be like that. At least he's a better person than Soul. **

**Kidd: *Sighs* Whatever. Patty get over here so we can formally end this chapter.**

**Patty: Okay!**

**Liz, Kidd & Patty: Anyways, until next time!**


	8. He Owes Her A Song

Maka and James were closer to each other than the way they were before  
falling asleep. Maka rested her head against James' chest, with hand  
resting there too.

Maka opened her eyes slightly, James was smiling almost.

"Why are you so happy?" Maka said hoping she didn't 'do' anything.  
(You know what I mean)

"No, it's just swell being here with you, that's all." James opened  
his eyes and looked at Maka.

Maka sighed in releif. James laughed.

"You were happy that we didn't have sex huh?" James smiled.

"Sort of." Maka smiled back.

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"Well... I thought we could talk about ourselves... It is Saturday." James said.

"Tell me about you. All I know is that you're a weapon and a nice  
guy." Maka said.

"Where should I start?"

"Had any former loves?" Maka said.

"No. A few months ago I got paired up with some random girl that Alan  
thought would be perfect for me. But... she wasn't. I didn't really  
love her actually. She was insane for me though. She might come around  
and say 'hi' or I'll just see her and wave. But nothing serious."  
James said.

"Oh... what about family?" Maka delightfully said.

"Family... well. I have my brother Alan... and my mother is living  
somewhere in Death City." James looked at his hand. "My father... I  
don't know about him. I haven't seen him."

"You mean in a while, or never?" Maka said.

"Never. Mom never told me why he was never there but I used my  
father's absence as a way to make myself a better man." He smiled.

Maka raised her upper body. She put her arms around James' neck and rested  
her head against his smiling. "Tell me more."

...

Kidd and Black*Star were playing Call Of Duty: Black Ops II (because  
who doesn't play a good bit of COD once in a while?)

"Revive me dammit!" Black*Star shouted mashing the controller.

"Look at how the corridor is symmetrically aligned!" Kidd smiled with  
pleasure at the symmetry.

"Seriously, why do I play this game with you if all you talk about is  
symmetry?" Black*Star said.

Soul watched the door. He knew his Maka would come back... she knew  
her phone was dying and she needed new clothes. He wouldn't be surprised  
if she asked for these things.

...

Maka and James sat together as Alan drove.

"Where would that be?" Alan laughed.

"Just right around the corner." Maka responded pointing to the right.

"Okay." He turned and stopped the car. "You sure you don't want me to  
drive you guys back?" Alan looked concerned.

"It's not a far walk really." Maka smiled.

"Fine." Alan sighed.

He drove off, looking at the two as they stepped in front of the door through the mirror. He sighed focusing on the road.

"This is where you and Soul live?" James looked at the door as Maka rung the doorbell.

"Who the fuck could that be?" Soul sounded irritated.

He went towards the door and unlocked. He saw that it was Maka… and James.

"Well well." Soul smiled looking towards what was 'his'.

She wore the same outfit from two days past, the blue uniform.

"I'm only here for a few things." Maka sighed.

"Me perhaps..." Soul trailed off.

"No." Maka brushed by him motioning to her room.

James wanted to follow behind her to give her a hand, but Soul interfered.

"Sit by the couch." Soul scrunched his face in disgust at James pointing his arm towards the couch where Kidd and Black*Star sat.

"Your house, your rules." James smiled feverishly.

James took a seat and Soul followed Maka instead. She looked around trying to find her clothes and phone charger… nothing. Her cabinets were empty. No clothes to find. Where the hell are they?

"You are looking for your clothes?" Soul smiled pacing into the room.

"Where are they?" Maka turned to Soul."

"Well, I can't just easily tell you now can I?" Soul smirked crossing his arms by his chest.

"You're sick." She spat out.

"Oh, do you want your clothes back Maka-chan?" Soul moved a little closer to her, she backed away. Soul pushed the door close.

"I know what you're planning." Maka said. She had no more space to inch away to. Her back was against the wall.

Soul took her wrists in both hands.

"Maka, I want you to be as silent as you ever could be." Soul examined the fear on her face. Crimson meeting Emerald once again, this unfriendly welcome, she couldn't stand it.

"Shall we get started?" Soul smiled. He began to tease her, as always.

…

"R1?" James looked at the controller trying to understand what they meant. He saw the button labeled R1 and pressed it. The gun fired a shot. James looked faintly at the screen.

"What are we supposed to do?" James said moving his character around getting used to it.

"Kill zombies of course." Black*Star said.

"How have you and Maka been?" Kidd said looking at the blonde press random buttons on the controller.

"Me and Maka are fine. She really is caring and affectionate. She had me drone on for hours about my personal life…" James smiled.

"Well that's good to hear." Kidd sighed.

"Well, what do you guys do? Besides play this video game." James shot at the zombie frantically.

"Well we hang out with our girlfriends." Kidd said.

"We play some basketball." Black*Star said.

"I have to play Maka a song tonight." James timidly smiled. "She said she would die if I didn't." James laughed a little.

"I wonder what's taking her." James looked at the screen.

…

"I've missed you these pass two days." Soul panted.

Maka wanted to yell at Soul as he thrusted into her, but she couldn't say anything, her breath was taken away and his hands were on her mouth.

He continued to get himself in and out of Maka but… there was a knock on the door. Soul paused.

"Just when I was almost there." Soul released his hands from Maka's mouth.

Soul leaned forward taking off the condom and tossing it aside. "What a fucking waste. Come in." He said not minding that he and Maka were still naked.

The door slowly pushed open and James stood there in awe. What the fuck!?

"I… I" James started off and then he closed the door. No. Soul didn't just force himself on Maka while he was here. How could he allow that? What the hell is wrong with him?

Soul started to get his clothes back on. Maka didn't know what to do.

"I'll give you back your clothes." Soul smiled.

…

"I don't like the way things stand with my brother and this Soul guy." Alan sighed.

"What might the problem be?" Jessica looked at Alan.

"Well, the two of them are fighting for Maka's affections." Alan started off. "But James is far ahead by the looks of it."

"Well…"

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

…

James sighed. He carried a large bag of clothes in one hand and Maka dragged the other.

"I'm sorry." James said.

"Please, don't be." Maka frowned.

"I have to be sorry; I was too stupid to know what would happen if Soul was there."

The two stopped at James' house. Maka looked over at James and sighed.

"Don't pity yourself." Maka said.

"You are right…" James said.

Alan was using his hand as cutlery, chopping away eagerly at the hardboiled eggs.

"What are you doing?" James cocked an eyebrow.

"Just making deviled eggs."

"Why so?"

"I have no idea why."

James laughed a little. He went to his room.

"It's been a day huh?" Alan looked at the mess he made.

"Yeah. He still owes me a song tonight." Maka said walking into his room.

**James: Comet1998 is sorry for the shorter chapter but he was running low on ideas. Don't worry he's still keeping this story going though.**

**Black*Star: Also, he wanted us to tell ya that he has a new story coming up. It will take a while though but he'll finish it ASAP!**

**James: Now we'll answer the reviews for hi-**

**Comet1998: Sorry guys I'm back! I'll take it from here thank you.**

**Oni's Insanity: **_**Soul might not go for that. But**__**it's a thought. **_

**SnowTamashi Ai: **_**Holy shit! I forgot all about Crona! You'll see him in the next chapter btw…**_

**SoulKitten: **_**Where do you want me to start?**_

**PotatoShavings: **_**I'm sorry about this chapter being shorter. **_

**Hatter Quicktype: **_**I guess the girl that loves James would be a pointer… **_

**James: She's a really nice person. She won't hurt me right?**

**Comet1998: That depends. Oh and yes guys I'm working on a side story. I'll say three things about it. 1: It's a KiMa story. 2: AU (Alternative Universe) 3: Lemon… **

**James: When will it be done? **

**Comet1998: I don't know! **

**James: Oh well. Black*Star if you please.**

**Black*Star: Anyways until next time!**


	9. Some Dad You Are

It was a good melody, as it always was. The sound was amazing and nothing stood out more but the voice of the gentleman. Maka looked at the boy as he strummed the strings to his liking. As always it was like the souls of a weapon and meister resonating. The tone of his voice went well with the guitar. Sweet, ever so sweet.

James wasn't aware that Maka was falling asleep. The tone died down as James looked to his sleeping lover. He smiled leaning back a little in the chair and closed his eyes.

She can keep the bed for herself tonight. She deserved it.

James fell asleep soundly in the chair. What were they going to do tomorrow? Maybe they could practice with resonating or something like that.

"You asleep?" Maka said.

James opened his eyes suddenly to the voice. "Yeah, barely. I didn't think you were still up."

"No, I was closing my eyes. Your song was beautiful." Maka complemented.

"Thank you." James wore a smile.

"Why are you sleeping in the chair?" Maka seemed concerned.

"No, it's alright. You deserve it. After all you've been through."

"No, I deserve to lie down next to you." Maka protested.

James yawned and cast his sleepy eyes at the ash blonde.

"Hmp, why does it matter?" James grunted sleepily.

"I don't know." Maka looked away.

"Fine, whatever makes you sleep at night… well tonight actually." James crept next to Maka.

"You're still wearing your suit." Maka laughed a little.

"What, oh. I didn't know." James ran off to the bathroom, pajamas in hand.

…

"Yeah I'm pretty much pissed off." The red wine shook in the glass.

"I guess I could understand." Spirit sighed.

"Me and her were almost done until that bastard came walking in." Soul said bitterly.

"You never told me who you've been with this entire time." Spirit looked at Soul.

"What if I told you it was someone close to you?"

"It depends."

"Maka."

"What?" Spirit froze.

"Yeah, you've been leading me on to fuck your daughter the entire time, some dad you are." Soul smirked.

…

It was morning… James could smell something cooking but he didn't feel like trying to figure out what it was. He noticed that Maka was near him so he pretty much guessed that she was cooking. He walks down the stairs into the kitchen and saw the girl turning eggs on the stove with Alan chanting "Hurry Up!"

He wasn't surprised that Alan would be like this.

"Why are you cooking?" James stood beside Maka.

"Well I thought that I've been here for about three days, I ought to do you guys a kindness." Maka smiled.

James sighed. He couldn't compete with Maka right now.

James wrapped his arms on top of his head, matting down his ruffled hair.

"I can't argue with you Maka." James tapped Maka's shoulder. "You're sort of overcooking the egg, Maka."

Maka hurriedly put it on the plate. She sighed and apologized.

"No need." James said mimicking Maka when she disregarded his apologies.

James carried the ready plate and handed it to Alan. "Here you go Alan."

Alan took the plate. "Thanks James and Maka!" He quickly dug into the plate and James went over to Maka.

James carried his and Maka's plates to the table. Maka followed by and sat next to James.

"So, what are you tomatoes planning on doing today?" Alan smiled at the two. They react suddenly to the nickname 'tomatoes'.

"Why are you calling us that?" James cocked a brow.

"You two blush a lot. It's like every day you guys are embarrassed when I say something relating to you two." Alan took a bite from his egg. "Watch this… do you two ever plan on having sex?" Alan smirked.

Two faces glowed red.

"See there it is again." Alan laughed.

"Well, bringing up sex doesn't help." Maka said.

"Just saying, you two are thinking about it, no matter how little you think of it." Alan put down the fork. "Besides you guys started sleeping in the same bed, where do you think that will go?"

"Nothing, nothing intimate." James rubbed his hand against the back of his head.

"Whatever you guys say. But back to the question at hand. What are you guys doing today?"

"Well I wanted to ask Maka If we could practice resonating souls." James nibbled a bit on the egg.

Alan looked at his brother, confused. "Resonating souls?"

"It's something from school." Maka said.

"You wouldn't understand." James chuckled.

"Who the hell cares anyways?" Alan cut the egg a little with his blade hand, the slightly crooked edge made it hard to cut the egg perfectly, it made it difficult with anything he tries to cut.

Maka looked at his hand change. He was a weapon too? Well… if James is a weapon then of course Alan is too.

"So Alan… what weapon are you?" Maka was curious.

"What goes with a hammer?" Alan lifted up his head smiling.

"Sickle…" Maka muttered.

"Yep. This damn thing makes it hard to cut shit!" Alan said fumbling with the egg with his sharp hand.

"Why don't you join us?"

"I'm not cut out for that stuff. Besides, I'm not really cool with hanging around random people in an environment that I can't be myself in."

"That would be?" James seemed curious as well.

…

Everyone was out doing something, besides it was a Sunday, shops open late and close early (that's how it is where I'm from…) so people try to get there as quick as possible with the business hours dimming down.

James was trying to encourage Maka to keep it up. They were getting close to becoming one, well at least they thought.

…

Alan greeted his girlfriend. He sat down beside her and sighed a bit.

"What's got you this time?" Jessica said to him.

"Nah, I've was being coaxed into to becoming a weapon partner… whatever that means."

"I'll never understand the DWMA."

"Neither will I."

…

Maka and James were on the ground, exhausted. They high-fived each other on a job well done.

"Finally." Maka panted.

"Thank Death it's over." James smiled.

He picked himself up and grabbed Maka's hand and pulled her up.

"What else do you want to do?" James said.

"I don't know." Maka crossed her arms. "Wait. I got an idea."

James turned quickly. "What?"

"We need to get you new attire." Maka tugged James' shirt.

"What's wrong with the suit?"

"I'm just saying, you need something other than a suit." Maka said.

"What did you have in mind?" James pouted.

"Something… less classy." Maka said.

"I don't think there will be any need for that." James said, Maka grabbed his hand.

She dragged James to the shopping district. He didn't like the idea of changing into new clothes, no not now.

The couple found themselves in a store. They looked at all the stitches of clothes hanged from hangers and stickers having the price on them. James wished he never had brought his wallet with him.

The prices weren't too high… so he was a little less stressed about the situation.

"Ohhh you should have this shirt." Maka showed James the shirt. He wore a fake smile when he looked at the shirt, it was blue and it had a red flame design on it.

"It wasn't half bad." He thought as he looked for jeans.

…

Kidd looked at Black*Star.

"We need to do something about Soul…" Kidd sighed.

"He'll really lose it one of these days and do something more drastic." Kidd stepped to the side a bit.

"How do we do that?" Black*Star questioned.

"I've got someone special to help him."

**I'm so sorry guys! I've been so blank when it came to ideas and I've been spending a large amount of time listening to music to draw a bit of inspiration… but that didn't help… which explains why it took so long. Well, I need to think some more but right now I hope you guys enjoy the little bit of thought I mustered into this chapter. I know I said Chrona would show up here but sadly with little thought he was forgotten. The reviews…**

**PotatoShavings: **_**Well I hope I made up for something with this chapter.**_

**Hatter Quicktype: **_**We all feel bad… (Well at least I hope…) Anyways I'm glad you found out about… you know…**_

**SnowTamashi Ai: **_**Yeah… she sure did… **_

**Maka: *Slaps me* **

**Comet1998: Sorry! It was bound to happen soon…**

**SoulKitten: Idk, he just… is. He won't give up! Not as long as I'm writing this. **

**Guest (The one that's a rant): **_**This is the review I wanted to touch up on. I understand that you don't like the way I make the characters and that means… however much it does to you, but characters don't necessarily have to be the way they were created to be… not everyone follows by the script. I bet there are others who change the characters into what's best for their story or whatever. I also apologize if it looks like the characters don't care about Maka at all and are doing nothing about it. I don't have time to re-write anything but at least ride the rest of the story out or just don't read at all. I don't need to be pestered by you about what you think of this story, and just because you don't like it doesn't mean I have to delete this story, I already worked hard on this story. I'm actually hoping that you are still reading the story to see this. Either way thank you for at least reading the story. **_

**Chrona: Will I show up on the next chapter?**

**Comet1998: Yes you will! No need to worry. I'm sorry I forgot about you. **

**Chrona: *Nods in acceptance* Anyways until next time!**


	10. Something's Wrong

James looked at himself in the mirror.

"Are you sure this would be proper." James looked at the matching blue  
slacks. "And when did matching blue become so fashionable?"

Maka turned the blonde around and looked at him. "You look perfect  
James!" Maka smiled brightly.

James fake frowned as he put his wallet away. He wanted to smile with  
her but...

"What's got you down James?" Maka asked the boy.

"Don't worry, it's nothing." James hugged Maka to let her forget that  
she worried about him.

...

It was around ten o'clock and Spirit Albarn went around town looking  
for his daughter, little did he know she was safe in the care of James  
and Alan.

"Have you seen a girl, 16, ash blonde hair, yay tall?" Spirit said  
describing his daughter to a stranger.

"Uh... I've seen a girl like that walk into that house." The guy said  
pointing at the house on his right.

"Hmm." Spirit looked at the house. It looked fine and there was a car  
parked outside.

"Well, this isn't Soul's house, so that must mean-"

...

James sat on the couch with Maka and Alan near him. The television on, with a man tied to chair being interrogated by another man with a gun.

"How the fuck did he do it!?" The male actor said holding the gun to  
his captive.

"You'll never get the answer from me." The man would respond, face  
bloodied and his teeth grit.

"I hope he says it." Alan rubbed his arm.

"It takes a while." Maka sighed.

"Or they die not saying anything." James added.

"What's your bet?" Alan said. "I think he'll fess up."

"Same here." Maka agreed.

"He might get saved you know." James said. "But if that doesn't happen  
then he will break."

There was a knock on the door before Alan could comment.

James stood and walked to the door. He opened the door and there was a  
red-haired man. He remembered him from Chupracabra's.

"Where's my daughter?" The man said overwhelming concern in his voice.

"You're Maka's father?" James smiled a tad bit.

"Papa?" Maka got to the door.

"Please come in." James smiled.

Spirit moved a little more into the house and the door shut. He was  
quick to scorn the boy.

"Why is my Maka here?" Spirit looked down at James.

For once Maka was actually happy to see her father.

"Papa, this is James." Maka introduced the blonde.

Why did he look familiar to him? He knew he was one of Stein's new  
students but aside from that there was something else about him.

"We were helping her. I hope we didn't cause you any stress." James  
smiled feverishly.

Not even concern with what James said he hugged his daughter and  
started apologizing.

"I didn't know this has been happening for a long time! Why didn't you  
tell me?" He squeezed his daughter.

"I'm okay Papa please don't worry." Maka assured her father.

"Do you need any place to stay?"

"It's okay, I've been with James and his brother Alan. They've been  
kind to me." Maka smiled looking at her father's sapphire eyes.

Spirit looked at James. There was something about him... he couldn't  
place his finger on it.

"There's something about you James..." Spirit said to the boy.

He looked at James and then Maka. "How old are you James?"

"17..." He spoke. "What seems to be the problem Mr. Albarn?"

"Please call me Death Scythe." He continued to put information together.

"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." Spirit said leaving the house so  
suddenly.

"Was I invisible to that fucker?" Alan dragged his body over the couch.

"Yeah. By the looks of it. But it was strange... he was evaluating me  
and he asked me for my age..." James said worriedly.

"I don't see why you should be worried." Alan said.

"Maybe sleep would be good." Maka grabbed James' arm.

"Fine."

...

It was Monday. Maka dragged James into the lower part of Shibusen  
saying there was someone he should meet.

"Why are we down here?" James looked around as Maka stopped at a door.

James didn't want to step in. _There was something wrong_ he thought.

Maka pushed the door open and there was a person in the corner, pink  
hair and teal eyes, shakily turning towards the door.

"James, this is Chrona." Maka said.

"Hi... Chrona." James smiled faintly at the boy.

"W-who are you? M-Maka... I... I." Chrona uttered when he was  
introduced to the blonde stranger.

"I'm sorry." James moved back a little.

"C'mon James and Chrona." Maka pushed James near Chrona.

"I don't want to bother him." James pleaded.

"I-I don't know h-him. I can't deal with m-meeting strangers." Chrona shivered.

If James were in a state of fear he would pass out when a black  
substance pushed out of Chrona's back.

"What the-" James said.

It was a creature. James stood in awe as the black creature living  
inside Chrona tugged at his cheeks.

"Man up Chrona!" The creature said.

"Please stop... that hurts..." Chrona yelped as the creature bullied him.

"And that's Ragnarok." Maka said.

"Oh you're back." Ragnarok glanced at Maka. "And who's this?"

"J-James." He got himself to speak.

"He's my boyfriend..." Maka told him.

Ragnarok bursted out into laughter. "You are with that girl? She hasn't grown much in two years. If you know what I mean." Ragnarok would have  
winced but his facial expression never changes. He poked at Maka's  
chest and she was quick to swat at his hand.

Maka crossed her arms and grunted. "James can you and Chrona shake  
hands or something."

"Yeah... if Chrona is okay with it." James smiled at the shaky boy  
whose eyes were casted down-right.

"O-okay... if y-you say so..." Chrona mumbled.

He moved his knees from his chest and reached his hand out as James did too.

It was a firm shake. James wanted to help Chrona up but... he preferred  
to stay down. _Whatever makes him happy_, he thought.

...

Soul watched as Kidd and Black*Star conversed. _What were they__  
__talking about?_ He wondered as someone walked into the room. He wore the usual white coat with black pants and his hair was gray and his beard too.

Soul didn't like where this was going...

The man looked at Soul, not intrigued but he was surprised that _this_ is what he had to deal with.

"State your problem." The man flat out said as Soul adjusted his shoulders.

"Problem?" Soul laughed. "Is this how you guys are going to make me better?"

"This man will help you with your issue. You do want Maka back right?" Kidd questioned Soul and his golden eyes brightened.

""Fine." Soul sighed. "My problem is that I want to have sex with my partner all the time. That isn't bad right?"

"Hell, that's pretty fucked up if you asked me." The man said not acting how you would have imagined a doctor to act. At least he's not one of those regular doctors who would get straight to diagnosing the problem and filling your head with medical jargon.

"I have a solution to that problem. But you're going to have to cooperate." The man looked through a book.

"Okay. So what's your name anyways?" Soul asked.

"Oh please just call me Doctor." He said scratching at his gray beard.

"Fine Doctor just help me." Soul growled in impatience.

"Describe your partner." Doctor asked.

"She's about as tall as me, blonde hair, green eyes, small tits…" Soul drained out every bit of info he knew of Maka.

Doctor nodded, he had been sketching the entire time. As Soul finished describing her, Doctor showed him the sketch to make sure he was accurate. Soul smiled and pulled out his phone to match the dirty picture with the sketch.

"Yeah, just about right." Soul looked deeply into the sketch.

"Okay, now that that's done with we can start." Doctor tucked the sketch in his book.

…

James couldn't tell but he was sure that something was up. Soul wasn't in school yet again and Tsubaki and Liz asked him if he's seen Black*Star and Kidd.

"I haven't seen either of them." James shrugged.

"They might be with Soul." Maka said. "They're always hanging out."

"Yeah…" Tsubaki mumbled.

"I figured. Kidd said something about helping Soul get his act together. I told him you might not want to get back with him. But Kidd insisted on doing so." Liz sighed.

James was staying out of the conversation at hand. He sat on the bench and watched birds fly and whatever nature had going on today.

"He said Soul was so focused on trying to get you back but he didn't act like he wanted to do anything about it." Liz continued.

James rubbed the bridge of his nose. _How hard is Soul trying to get Maka back?_ He didn't want to guess but something was troubling him more. _Why was Death Scythe so suspicious of me? _ He couldn't think straight, his mind was bursting at the seams with many conclusions and thoughts to these questions.

**There's really not much I can say… this story has 3 more chapters left… I would do a skit and answer some reviews but I'm not up for it today. Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying yourselves and this story. **

**Comet1998: Anyways until next time! **


	11. This is The Part Where The Story Changes

"I knew it!" Spirit shouted as he remembered the faces of his daughter  
and her boyfriend. James really had to be his son! He never knew Kami  
was pregnant with him but, that Alan kid... He looked nothing like him  
so maybe she found someone else...

...

Soul was watching Doctor as he put his hand on his head.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Soul snarled when he felt the warm hand  
on his forehead.

"Trust me, this will help you and you're friend. Take a few deep  
breathes and get ready because it might hurt." Doctor ordered.

Soul started breathing rhythmically, loud in tone.

"Okay." Doctor spoke.

Soul could feel something weird... all the moments from the past came  
back to him. He wanted it to stop. Was this really how he has been  
acting all this time?

"Soul-kun..." He could hear the sweet voice of what was once _his_.

"Maka-chan..." He mumbled.

"It looks like it's working..." Black*Star watched Soul as he  
apologized openly for what he had said and done.

...

It was around the middle of Professor Stein's class, James was lucky that lucky he wasn't  
here so Sid was taking over today.

"James I've never asked you for your whole name..." Maka said.

"Why does it matter...? I don't know yours." He responded.

Today James wore a blue suit, no matter what Maka had said to him, he  
wanted to look formal, and he couldn't stand street clothes.

"Why would it matter? James..." Maka pouted, James always lost to  
those eyes. He sighed.

"James A-" He started but was cut off by Sid.

"James, may you explain why you are talking during the middle of  
class?" Sid shouted at the boy as he sunk under the table as eyes  
caught a hold of him.

"Sorry, Sid-senpai." James sweat dropped.

(Why am I using Japanese suffixes now?)

Sid continued his lecture as the class became silent again.

"Thanks for getting me yelled at." James sighed; "You know I hate being  
the center of attention.

"Then stop wearing those thousands of suits that you keep." Maka said.

It wasn't his fault that he wanted to look good outside and inside of school. He looked away from Maka.

James grunted, class was over and yet another day without Soul,  
Black*Star and Kidd.

"Why have they been out of school so long?" Maka asked what James was thinking.

"I'll never know..." James said.

Maka and James decided to spend the rest of their day around town.  
A diner would be a wonderful place but, James didn't want to be like  
other couples that are in a restaurant sharing a milkshake or some  
shit like that together.

"Maybe we should go to the diner, it is six anyway." James smiled.

"Oh yeah I meant to ask you again sooner. Full name?"

"Right... James Albarn-McGerr."He felt himself shiver at the thought  
of having two last names, he was never into that, but that's his name.

(Don't ask why… the name fitted perfectly to me)

"Albarn?" Maka thought... was she and James related? No... No it's  
just a coincidence. _People can have the same last name and not be__  
__related…__  
_  
"Funny, my last name is Albarn too, it's just convenient. I'm sure we  
aren't related." Maka smiled feverishly.

"I don't know..." James said mentally comparing their looks.

...

Kidd looked at Soul, he was holding his head and he opened his eyes.

"I'm such a fucking jackass." Soul mumbled.

"I'm glad you see what everyone else was seeing." Doctor patted Soul  
on the back.

Soul needed to find Maka... he just needed to apologize, to let her  
know that he's seen the error of his ways.

Soul stood on his feet and rushed out the door. "I need to fix something."

Kidd smiled when Soul left, finally, he could spend some time with Liz.

Black*Star was relieved too, the problem was finally solved and he could  
relax with his girlfriend too.

...

James was somewhat drawing conclusions to what Spirit was observing  
about him. Was he... Maka's brother? Alan would rip his hair out if he  
found out Maka was his younger sibling. Fuck... how would he go about  
this, it is all confusing, and that also meant that Spirit is his father.  
There was more to this but, James couldn't touch up on it.

"What's wrong James?" Maka looked at James with worried eyes.

"M-Maka... I finally understand." James shook his head.

"What do you mean?"

"When Spir- father, looked at me with suspicion I knew there wasn't  
something right here... The point is Maka... me... you... Alan... we  
are all relatives."

...

Soul searched the streets endlessly until he could find Maka. He knew  
she would be around. And there she was inside the diner with James,  
the two looked so glum, they were upset, but what is it that has got  
them like that?

Soul needed to figure it out so he went inside the diner.

**Everyone was starting to get it… I'm sorry this chapter had to be short but I was saving the revelation for the last chapter so I had to flip the script. There are two more chapters left! The next chapter is the end of the story and the last chapter is the prologue (which might lead to a sequel to this story,,, We'll never know!).**

**Reviews…**

**TheQuietAuthor: **_**Well this chapter answered your questions… :) **_

**Angel of death darkness: FUUUUUU! You found out too!**

**Hatter Quicktype: **_**I would give more detail on Doctor, but I'll save it for another time.**_

**SoulKitten: **_**Now it's 2 :( **_

**James: I'm glad this story reached 50+ reviews.**

**Comet1998: Yes, it is something to celebrate.**

**Doctor: What will happen to the story after the prologue?**

**Comet1998: I don't know! JamesXMaka is done now that they know they are siblings. There's a lot that will happen later trust me you'll like it! **

**Spirit: At last! I have a son! -Hugs James-**

**James: Why weren't you ever there?**

**Spirit: Comet1998 will explain in the next chapter!**

**Alan: What the fuck!? I wasn't in this chapter at all!**

**Comet1998: Shush! You'll be there in the next chapter.**

**Doctor: Anyways, until next time!**


	12. This is The Part Where The Story Ends

Soul walked to the distraught couple he wanted to say something but when Maka stopped him in his tracks.

"What do you want?" She tried to hide her sorrow.

"What's wrong?" Soul asked concerned.

"Turns out… me and Maka are brother and sister. I'm not sure why I didn't notice it sooner but…" James said.

"I needed to say something as well." Soul held Maka's hands in his own.

Maka quickly drew her hands back; it was quite easy to break out of the hold, because Soul wasn't holding her hand very tightly like he would have.

"I'm sorry…" Soul said. "I was an asshole the entire time. I never cared for what you had to say on anything we did…"

Soul relaxed himself when Maka accepted his apology. The weapon was surprised. He couldn't help but smile, and even cry, but that wouldn't be _cool _so he tried to hold back the tear.

James stood. He wasn't sure what happened to Soul, but that must have been why he, Kidd and Black*Star weren't at Shibusen for the past few days.

"So, you're relatives?" Soul uttered.

James nodded. "Yeah, I would like to talk to father about it… besides mother is always travelling, she might have more insight on this." He put his hands in his pockets.

…

Alan went to the door when it rang. Maybe it was James and Maka coming home late again or Jessica, possibly someone else.

It was Spirit. He wanted to see James.

"He isn't here. I have no idea where they went." Alan said. "Thanks for not paying me any mind the other day." He smiled.

"I noticed the similarities of Maka and James. You look nothing alike. Why is that?" Spirit asked Alan.

"Well, I'm not his biological brother, just adoptive. Mother said that she needed James to have an older sibling… someone to look up to. I'm not sure why I was chosen to be his brother but I understood a bit." Alan paused.

"There was something about James that connected a lot with me. We had the same interests back then, we were weapons, but we didn't figure that out until 4 years after." Alan said.

Spirit was battling the decision to call Alan his son, it wouldn't matter much, but it is a nice term on its own.

"I should be calling you _son_ then." Spirit smiled at the black-haired boy.

"If you want to."

…

James, Soul and Maka were walking to James' house. It was silent for a while, with Maka still in a bit disbelief with James being her brother.

"It must be hard…" James trailed off. "…now realizing that we are relatives."

He didn't know what to say or do. Soul was holding Maka's hand. She wasn't quick to trust him or believe that he'd really changed.

James went to the door and opened it allowing Maka and Soul to step inside.

They noticed Spirit and Alan talking to one another. It was just what James needed.

"Son." Spirit said. James was surprised. He figured it out too, he felt weird all that time that he spent with Maka as a girlfriend… he wanted to vomit but he held it back.

…

Kidd sat at the table with Liz and Patti. He was clearing up everything to Liz.

"we were only helping Soul. And by the looks of it Doctor's technique worked." Kidd said stirring the bowl of soup in front of him, trying to make it symmetrical…

"And his technique would be?" Liz questioned.

"He said something about making a person realize their wrong-doings or something…I didn't follow along because it was like one of Excalibur's 5 hour long recallings of his history."

Liz sighed. "I think James and Maka are cute together."

…

"It took me a while to understand myself." Spirit said. "I noticed you and Maka resembled each other. I wanted to jump to conclusions quickly but I needed to think about it for a while.

"So what does this mean now? What about mother? She must have been told about this too right?" James said.

"I don't even know where she is, it's my fault. I've been cheating on her." Spirit said, he discouraged himself.

"Maybe she might come back to Death City." Maka said. "But wait until Liz and Tsubaki hear about this…"

…

Just as soon as Maka explained the situation both girls were shocked.

"What?! You mean that you and James were siblings this whole time?" Liz shouted furiously.

Something about her scared him so James hid behind his sister. That didn't help him at all. Liz grabbed the boy by his collar and lifted him up.

"You knew this whole time and you still went through with it?!" Liz chastised James.

"No! No! It wasn't like that! I just figured this out!" James said.

Liz dropped James and she looked at them.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Tsubaki asked them.

"I don't know… Soul wanted me to come back to him, but now knowing that James is my brother, I guess I have to learn more about him and Alan as well." Maka said.

"Alan?" The two girls said, confused.

"Our… older brother…" James said trying to pick himself up.

"Well, whatever you guys plan on doing I hope you can find happiness doing it." Kidd walked to the group.

"Well, I should probably get going." James said walking away. "I'll catch you guys later when we take the test in Professor Stein's class."

"James is gonna need a new girlfriend." Maka said.

"Why is that a concern?" Kidd looked over at the girl.

"I don't know, he might get lonely…"

"Lonely…?" Kidd reiterated confused.

"He should go out with Patti." Maka was quick to say.

"She would've driven a gentleman like him insane." Kidd said.

"It's worth a try right?"

"Whatever…"

**That's it… I'm glad you guys were there to support me in writing this story! Kill me for the ending or whatever you plan on doing but note I do have the prologue which is done! So when you see this chapter is uploaded the prologue will immediately follow. Three chapters in one day… this is a first for me…**

**Anyway I'm glad you guys stuck through and I want to give some Shoutouts and Credits…**

**Shoutouts**

**Hatter Quicktype, SnowTamashi Ai, PotatoShavings, &SoulKitten **

**Just because I didn't put you here doesn't mean I don't like or respect you. You were all a great audience and I bet the prologue will piss you off . **

**Credits**

**Soul Eater created by: **_**Atsushi Ohkubo**_

**You're So Compulsive written by **_**Comet1998**_

**Note: For the prologue you're going to have to understand the anime and manga (including the spin-off series NOT!). Why? Because I needed more characters and also I started reading the manga a while ago. **

**So don't hate me when you read it, I'm Comet1998, the guy you'll never understand and will OC the shit out of characters to his liking (and if you aren't down with that I've got two words for ya… **_**Too Bad**_**!) **

**Anyways go and read the prologue you crazy kids… or adults, whatever you are…**


	13. A Prologue You'll Hate Me For

_**Disclaimer: This involves characters and references from the Soul Eater anime and manga series (including the spin-off series) At least understand the manga and spin-off (because who hasn't seen the anime?) Enjoy! I know you'll hate me for this! :) **_

It's been 3 months… James was overwhelmed with the thought of Maka being his younger sister (luckily he and Alan finally got used to it). He remembered when Soul found them and ask Maka for her to come back to him. It was sentimental and James felt so happy for the albino. He completely changed from how he was 3 months ago.

Although, Maka wanted James to stay as her weapon partner. He and Soul came to good terms and Soul understood very much. He only wished that he and Maka could hang out more than they used to.

James was okay with Maka having Soul as her partner again but she insisted that he'd stay as her partner… but she didn't listen.

_It's what she wants then…_ James thought.

But as I said it's been 3 months, James and Maka were leaving the classroom; Maka had been concerned about James' love life. She had no business being worried but she wanted to help him. She even dragged him around the school to introduce him to the students in the_ EAT_ and _NOT _classes.

The worst part was the date with Patti. She didn't even pay him any mind. She acted a bit childish that day but he considers here a _good, but distant_ friend.

Most of the girls in the _EAT_ class paid him no mind, but Maka constantly tossed him near girls and made up shitty pickup lines to _win _them over.

"If you were a witch I'd skip pass 99 human souls and eat yours first." James didn't know but he said that to the wrong person… If he'd known Kim was really a witch then he wouldn't have said it. But in turn he was punched on the shoulder with such a force. Great, he busted a hole in the wall. _Thanks Maka… _James thought.

Jacqueline sighed when Kim walked pass her. James needed to learn more about the student's because all he got after that was a few bruises and a lengthy chastisement from Ox. They weren't in a real relationship anyway so why does he care so much?

After that he was brought to a mirror and was evaluated for his looks.

She even went as far as to changing his hair style to make him _cuter while they were inside the NOT _class after Maka demonstrated techniques and stuff to the students but with James as her partner_. _

"Stop what are you doing?" He'd yelp as his sister would pull his hair back, showing off his bright green eyes.

"I don't think that's necessary…" Anya said sternly looking at the blonde. "He already looks good, I guess."

"I don't want to date you girls." James said to the group of girls.

It wasn't like he hated the girls; he just didn't like their personalities or what they think of him. One, Anya didn't really like the way he looks. Two, Meme forgets who he is every time (she's such an airhead!). And three, Tsugumi gets nervous around him.

"Who is he again? Jane?" Meme looked at James like she would anyone she doesn't quite remember.

This is about the twentieth time James has been around these girls from the _NOT_ class. How does she not remember him? Maka always dragged him here every time she wanted to talk to Tsugumi, who has been idolizing her since she first came to the school 3 years ago.

"It's James." Tsugumi reminded her friend and partner as she wrote it on her arm.

"You love someone don't you? You've been in deep thought lately." Maka looked at her brother.

"Not really. It's not love but just a minor crush, nothing serious." James said feverishly.

"Then we must meet her!" Maka was quick to pushed James in any direction.

"Bye Maka." Tsugumi said waving the two off. "Hope you find a date James." She added.

_Could you believe those two? _

"Describe her! Tell me what she looks like." Maka demanded.

"U-uh... I'm not telling you." James worked a smile onto his face.

If looks could kill, James would be dead in an instant. He was so confused on why Maka was trying to help him get into another relationship.

"Seriously, James, tell me." Maka pushed him further down the hall.

"Fine, I'll talk!"

…

It was well around six and James was walking to the usual place, Deathbucks Café. He looked back making sure Maka wasn't following him. He felt so embarrassed knowing that he told her who he had a small crush on. She might not even like him. Not after earlier, besides she's distant from guys, he's seen enough to know that as a fact.

He bumped into someone, the coffee spilt onto her clothes… great… James was pretty much fucked…

**Should this become another story or shall it just be a whatever. Review with your opinion. It won't be a part of **_**You're So Compulsive**_** because it would have a different plot. But if I do make this a story, expect this stuff on the first chapter… with more to it. **


End file.
